


Sometimes

by timtom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: As you do, Ficlet, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Smutlet, smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timtom/pseuds/timtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jim it's most certainly an always, but with Sebastian, it's most definitely a sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

When Jim drops his trousers and pulls out his hard cock, Sebastian knows to get on his knees and suck him off. He knows to mind his teeth and to breathe through his nose so he doesn't choke. He knows to relax his throat to swallow everything Jim gives him.

But it’s different for Sebastian.

Sebastian isn’t allowed to just drop his pants and demand a blowjob – Jim gives it to him accordingly. Sometimes it’ll be a surprise; sometimes both of them know it will happen. Sometimes Sebastian’s cock would already be hard and ready by the time Jim touches him. Sometimes Sebastian gets to moan and grab Jim’s hair as Jim coaxes him as they kiss, hot and slow.

Sometimes there would be spanking, and sometimes it would lead to something else - something more. Sometimes Jim would bring Sebastian to the brink, the delicious precipice where Sebastian balances on a knife's edge, the pain just as sharp and real, so ready and so desperate to fall, and Jim would leave him.

Sometimes Sebastian would enjoy it. Sometimes _fuck_ , Sebastian would _enjoy it._ Sometimes they would be alone, sometimes there would be people in the next room. Sometimes there would be people in the room with them, whether they were conscious or not, and willingly participating and watching over or not.

Sometimes it would be rough, and sometimes it would be gentle. Sometimes there is grabbing and it is quick and hot, and there is searing pain that lasts for mere seconds. Sometimes it is slow and tender, like the soft rolling of waves that soothes Sebastian open to its motions, meticulously and almost teasingly.

But sometimes, very occasionally, Jim would let Sebastian kiss him. He would let Sebastian lean in until their foreheads are touching, until their noses are pressed next to each other, and all but their breathing separated them, and he would let Sebastian tilt in with a sigh and kiss him chastely. Sometimes Sebastian is lucky, and Jim would respond, following the curve of Sebastian's movements as he tilts back a little. Their hands would ride up the planes of their skin to rest on the backs of necks, in hair, on thighs, overlapping hands, on faces, on shoulders, on backs, on groins. Their soft moans would be like scratching records – repeating over and over again. Sometimes all Jim has to do was moan in _that_ way, and Sebastian would instantly be hard from anticipation.

Sometimes, Sebastian would tell Jim how much he loved Jim, and Jim would reply that he loved Sebastian too.

But Jim has to wonder if he means it, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos = happiness :)


End file.
